Warriors and Thieves
by xScuroFenicex
Summary: Shay, a 25 year old thief tries to steal Encom OS 12, but Sam beats her to it. Out for revenge, the girl follows him to Flynn's arcade and is unexpectedly thrown into the Grid. Now she has to find a way out along with the Son of Flynn.
1. First Encounter

Ha ha... This is my first attempt at writing a TRON:Legacy fanfic, so bear with me... I've been writing this since I saw the movie a second time and that would be last December (it's almost February) Ya, I know I'm slow. Anyways, here's the usual:

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do NOT own anything related to the TRON universe. it is copyrighted to Disney. I DO own Shay and Rebecca, my original characters in this thing.**

Don't know how long it'll be, and please don't yell at me for changing the movie plot, it is a FANFIC for heaven's sake.

Oh, and thanks to Macs for giving me a couple pointers, I hope this "final" (?) version meets everyone's expectations.

* * *

**Anonymous: Are you sure you can carry this out? From what we heard, you're the best of the best but we have reason to be cautious.**

**Raith: Everything's going according to plan. If you provide the money, I'll provide the package.**

**Anonymous: Good. We'll wait for your delivery at the usual place. I assume you know what we're capable of if you fail?**

**Raith: I can assure you that won't happen.**

**Anonymous: Let's hope your confidence is concrete.**

**[Anonymous is offline]**

**000000000000000000000000  
**

A figure wearing a full black body suit with a hood and carrying a bulging backpack slipped silently past the group of sentry guards and continued to her destination, keeping as much to the shadows as possible. She went around a corner and checked behind to be sure no one was following, then turned and started down another adjoining hallway.

**"Shay are you friggen there yet?"** Someone exclaimed over the headset she was wearing.

"Stop distracting me!" Shay quietly said, "I''m going as fast as I can without all these cops getting alerted!"

**"Well, hurry up!"**

"I'm turning off the COM now Rebecca." Shay said, annoyed.

**"I know you won't, I'm the one who tells you where those so called cops are."**

"Then do your job and quit complaining!" There was static over their connection and Shay smiled; Rebecca was always complaining during a mission.

The girl started to walk down a hallway, her blue-gray eyes darting back and forth as she waited for directions from the COM.

**"Take a left, there's a camera ahead."** She ran into the next corridor just as a security camera rotated her way, **"There should be a vent somewhere near the ceiling. You'll have to use your screwdriver to get in."**

Shay lifted her head, searching for the metal grate and finally spotted it across from a door leading to the stairs. She unzipped her pack, took out a screwdriver and set to work. She was halfway through the third screw when running footsteps echoing softly up the stairwell made her spin around. Shay brandished the tool she was holding like a weapon and prepared for the worst, but what she didn't expect was a blond haired man looking to be around his mid-twenties also dressed in dark clothing.

"Who are you?" They both demanded, staring at each other warily.

"I asked first." Shay quickly said, narrowing her eyes.

The man circled around, studying her. She could tell he was debating whether or not to say anything.

"I don't have all day." The girl snapped, also circling so she could keep him in her sights.

"My name is Sam, and you are sneaking around in my building apparently up to no good. What are you doing here?" He folded his arms and stared at her accusingly.

Shay stopped dead in her tracks, "Sam Flynn?" She looked around, trying to find a way to get past him.

**"Shay, you need to get out if there now!" **Rebecca stated over the COM. She ignored the message, a sudden thought appearing in her head.

"Wait, if you are THE Sam Flynn, why are you sneaking around? It's your company isn't it?"

"I'm the biggest shareholder of Encom, yes...I guess you could say I own it, but you didn't answer my question: What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"So that means they answer to you." She put her hands on her hips, refusing to let Sam dodge her own question and raised an eyebrow at him mirroring the man's own stance. "And for your information, I don't trust strangers so why should I tell you why I'm in Encom? I could be a worker here for all you know."

Sam's mouth twitched as his expression changed from suspicious to amused. "Apparently workers wear dark clothes, have screwdrivers and like to break into vents."

**"Shay!"** Rebecca snapped, **"Get the friggen package and leave! No time for small talk!"**

"You know, there's an easier way to get to the computers." Sam was wearing a smug grin and had his hands in his pockets, looking all the world like what she was doing was completely normal to him.

"You are an idiot if you think I'm doing something as obvious as that." But that was exactly where Shay was heading.

Sam just stared at her, the smile growing wider. Then he started walking, waving for her to follow.

"This is awkward," She said over the COM, "Should I go with him? If there's a way to get to the computers without crawling through a dusty vent, I'm all over it."

There was a sigh from the other end then, **"Fine. He's heading the right way, but the route will take you straight past Encom's main meeting room and right now a lot of the important businessmen and women are in there. They're probably preoccupied at the moment though...be careful."**

"You wont have to worry. I can take care of myself."

**"That's what I was afraid of, just don't kill anyone."** Rebecca said.

Shay smiled and ran up to Sam, walking a little behind him as they went farther down the hall. Both were silent the entire time, skirting past the open meeting room and up to the door leading to the computers. Shay stopped, a sudden wary look in her eyes.

_Wouldn't you think such a successful company would have more security? We could have taken down the entire group of people behind us without a peep from the cops._ She thought, studying the door suspiciously as Sam walked up to it. Using his phone, he got the opening code and the lock changed from red to green. He clicked his penlight on and slowly shuffled into the room. Hundreds of computers as tall as Shay were placed in rows, their lights blinking orange as sounds of whirring and clicking filled the air.

**"Um...?"** Rebecca said over the COM her voice shaking, **"Sam just activated an alarm; you need to get what you came for and leave immediately!"**

Shay jumped back a few steps to safety as she searched the door, finally noticing a barely discernible laser a few inches from the floor. Acting quickly, the girl ran and leaped over it into the computer room and sped to one near a back corner. Hopefully security would think Sam was the only person in here. Sure enough minutes later, a guard entered, his flashlight beam sweeping over the machines.

"I know you're in here!" He called out, "Let's make this easy." He started inching towards Sam and Shay knew he hadn't seen her yet. Turning her attention back to the task at hand, she brought out a memory chip and opened the compartment of the computer where other chips were plugged into the motherboard. She placed her own into an empty slot, waited a bit as the machine recognized the new device, then turned on her phone. Taking out a downloading cord, she inserted it onto the chip and connected the other end to the cell, then waited impatiently as data uploaded onto it.

"HA!" Shay jumped when the guard shouted and heard running footsteps followed by the sound of a door latch. The girl peeked around her chosen computer just in time to see the guard taking off after a fleeing figure. Shay smirked and returned to downloading Encom's technology data onto the chip. Shouting caught her attention and she strained to listen to what the words were. Apparently Sam had run onto the roof.

"Rebecca," She asked, "What's on the top of this building?"

**"A death trap that's what."** Was the curt reply, **"Don't go up there or they'll catch you."**

"Then Mr. Flynn is pretty much screwed." Shay looked down at her phone just as it flashed **"download complete"** She unplugged the chip, wrapped up the cord and placed everything in a small black case which she put in the backpack. She moved silently and crept back to the hallway, remembering to step over the laser and continued to the stairs.

**"All attention is on Sam so you shouldn't have too much trouble."** Rebecca announced, **"You'll have to do something about the cameras though, we don't want any recordings of you."**

"And you can't turn them off because the remaining cops would get suspicious." Shay sighed in annoyance at the situation, then slowly opened the stairwell door, "Can you at least tell me where they are?"

**"Of course! What are friends for?"** Rebecca said cheerily, **"The first one is above the door near the left corner. It's a mounted camera so it can only look down the next flight of stairs."**

"Hmm..." Shay had an idea, "Well, I don't want to take a long time getting out, is there an open window nearby?"

There was a gasp from the COM then, **"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you? That item's a prototype, I wasn't expecting you to use it!"**

"Then you shouldn't have given it to me." The girl said as she turned and walked back the way she came, being careful not to draw the attention of Encom's leaders. They were making a lot of noise in the meeting room as they panicked about whatever Sam had done.

"Where is the main file?" She heard a man yell, then another voice exclaimed, "It's on the web."

_Why would Sam put Encom's technology on the internet instead of keeping it for himself?_ Shay thought, _Better yet, why steal his own company's data in the first place? Let's just hope he didn't take OS 12, or my buyers will NOT be happy._ But Shay suspected that was exactly what he had done. Her suspicions were confirmed when Rebecca spoke over the COM;

**"Oy, Shay...Sam just put Encom OS 12 on the internet; the data you got is useless now, no one will buy what's already free."**

"WHAT?" The girl yelled, instantly regretting her outburst as the meeting room went silent. "Aw frick, I just alerted everyone that I'm here." Shay groaned, running towards a window, "I'm going to have to smash some glass." She stooped to pick up a nearby potted plant, stumbling a little because of its weight and swung it at the window. With a shattering crack, it exploded, shards of glass flying out and down the building along with the unfortunate plant. She only hoped there wasn't anyone below on the streets. Ignoring the footsteps coming closer behind her, Shay produced what looked like two hand held grappling guns from the backpack. "Alright, I have them out, but in your tutorial you never said anything about straps." She eyed the dangling pieces suspiciously.

**"They're supposed to wrap around each of your wrists to keep you from falling to your death."**

"Oh yay..." Shay fastened the straps, then stood at the edge, looking down at the city's tiny lights below.

"Step away from the window." Someone said behind her, a hint of panic in their voice.

Shay smiled, then jumped. She heard shouts of surprise, but didn't look to see who it was. Gravity immediately kicked in, pulling her down towards the concrete.

**"Shoot the hook!"** Rebecca was screaming in her ear. Shay pointed the gun on her left arm to a tower on the other side of the streets and squeezed the trigger, watching with interest as a small harpoon shot out, trailing a black wire behind it. The line went taught when it latched onto something on the building and jerked Shay roughly, almost pulling her arm out of it's socket. She pointed the other gun to another tower on her right and shot a harpoon into it as well. Recalling Rebecca's tutorial, Shay pressed a small button near the butt of the left gun and it's harpoon was released only to be replaced by another one locked and ready. She aimed again, shot and swung lower.

"How exactly do I land?" Shay asked in confusion, she hadn't remembered anything about learning what to do once you were swinging.

**"Honestly, were you listening when I showed you what to do?"** Rebecca said, **"You're going to have to decrease the momentum so you're not swinging so hard and brace your feet against a solid surface once you think the speed is slow enough. The guns also act as a rappelling line so you can lower yourself after you've stopped moving."**

Shay laughed, "I feel like Spiderman!"

**"Just don't get carried away, there's a limited amount of hooks and sooner or later you'll run out."** There was a hint of amusement in Rebecca's voice.

The girl was startled out of her fun by a loud yell. She turned her head, and saw something dark and big above her quickly coming closer.

"Are you seeing this?" Shay asked incredulously.

**"I've been watching ever since you made that reckless dive."** Her friend huffed, **"It looks like Sam Flynn has some tricks up his sleeve, but...he released the parachute too late."** She said smugly, **"He'll run into a pole."**

Shay raised an eyebrow, but stayed quiet. Instead she ignored Sam, singled out a brick wall that was jutting out and placed her feet in front of her. She winced as they made contact, there would be bruises in the morning. Shay released another harpoon and used the remaining gun to lower herself to the ground.

"Ow ow ow...!" The girl yelped, cringing when she had to put weight on her protesting feet, "Good thing the cops aren't after me, I can't run let alone walk! Get over here."

**"I'm coming I'm coming."** Rebecca snapped followed by static over their connection.

There was a sound of tires screeching in the distance and a sleek black Lamborghini Murcielago swerved around the corner heading straight for her. The vehicle stopped in the road and Shay was forced to limp over to it, dragging the grappling guns behind her. The passenger window rolled down to reveal a platinum blond woman who was looking at her with a mixture of annoyance and relief.

"Get your butt in here before you cause any more trouble."

"Nice to see you too Becca." Shay smiled sarcastically as she threw the guns by her feet next to the rest of her thieving gadgets and got in the car.

"The police are all over the place thanks to Sam so we'll have to take the back roads."

"We're not going back home," Shay said, suddenly serious, "I have an unfinished score to settle with Flynn; he deprived me of a hundreds of thousands of dollars business opportunity and my buyers will not be happy that it's on the web.

Rebecca sighed, she knew that once Shay got set on doing something, there was no way to stop her till she accomplished it.

"Alright...He'll most likely be going to jail; even if he is the biggest shareholder, that doesn't mean the law won't apply to him. I think the nearest one is..." She grabbed a GPS from the glovebox and began a search, "About 5 miles away." Shay stared ahead while Rebecca put the car into gear and drove off, taking less used roads till they arrived at the local jail. A few minutes later, three police vehicles drove up to the building. The cops in one of the cars got out and guided Sam inside.

"Now we wait." Shay said, staring with no apparent interest at the entrance doors.

An hour later, their intended target walked out and headed to the lot where vehicles were held. He re-emerged, guiding a dark motorcycle out, mounted it and drove off. Behind, a black shadow pulled away from the curb, the only sound a quiet purr as it followed him.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Review please, I want to know what I'm doing wrong.

Also, I made whatever Becca said over the COM bold so it's easier to read.

Next chapter, you guessed it: Shay is thrown headfirst into the Grid (with possibly Rebecca, don't know if I'll add her yet, maybe I should take a vote?) though, since the girl is somewhat skilled in combat, stealth and thievery, she quickly adapts to this unfamiliar world and makes a few friends in unexpected places. Also, the mystery of her buyers is explained a little bit in the future (not necessarily in the next chapter, just in the FUTURE)


	2. A Strange New World

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do NOT own anything related to the TRON universe. it is copyrighted to Disney. I DO own Shay and Rebecca, my original characters in this thing.**

Don't know how long it'll be, and please don't yell at me for changing the movie plot, it is a FANFIC for heaven's sake.

Yay!, finally Shay is thrown into the Grid, hope you like! Also, there WILL be a pairing somewhere within this mess, lol

* * *

"I've always wanted a Ducati..." Shay exclaimed, staring after Sam. He had led them to what resembled a cross between a garage and a cargo box underneath one of the main bridges. The water to their right glistened darkly, reflecting the far off lights of distant buildings.

"I'm going in." Shay said and opened the car door quietly.

"Be careful and keep your COM open so I can hear what's happening."

Shay gave Rebecca a thumbs up, indicating that she was going dark and set off down the dirt road that led to Sam's "apartment". Her dark clothes allowed her to blend in with the landscape and she crouched down, slowly but silently making her way to the bottom of the path. Sudden voices ahead caused Shay to stop in confusion. From what she'd seen, Sam lived alone. Curious but wary, the girl crept around the box and hid in some bushes so she could get a clear view inside.

"Do I really look like I'm ready to run a fortune 500 company?" Flynn was asking an older man who reluctantly shook his head. His back was to the river so Shay couldn't see who it was, but from the looks of it the man seemed close to Sam. She heard snatches of their conversation over the vehicles driving above them. The man was saying something about getting a page from a supposedly abandoned building and had asked Sam to check it out tonight.

Abandoned huh? Shay thought, That will be the perfect place to confront him. She came closer, listening for his answer then smiled as the man walked away leaving Sam to stare out at the river. From what she could see of Flynn's body language, he was seriously debating within himself whether or not to go. Shay turned around and started back up to where Rebecca was waiting. She didn't need to look behind, the girl knew Sam's curiosity would take over.

"Are you ready for more stalking?" Shay asked as she got back into the Lamborghini, "Sam's apparently going somewhere to check out an old building for a friends of his."

"Let's just hope he stays there, I'm starting to get tired of chasing him all over the city." Rebecca shifted into first gear and stared ahead, waiting for a glimpse of his Ducati. She didn't have to watch long, the sleek black motorcycle emerged onto the paved road and roared off over the bridge. They followed after, putting a couple vehicles in front of them so Sam wouldn't be alerted. He turned off the main road once he was over the river and continued downtown. Rebecca increased the distance behind the Ducati when the traffic between them became less and turned off their headlights after it stopped altogether. The farther they tailed Sam, the more decrepit buildings appeared until he stopped in front of one at a corner. The Lamborghini drove into a side road a couple blocks behind him and sat, the engine softly purring.

"Keep the car running, We're going to require a fast getaway." Shay took her headset off, "This is between me and him." She said to her friend's inquiring glance, then grabbed a black case that had been near her feet and opened it, revealing a Jericho 941 pistol, "No I'm not going to shoot him, it's just for some leverage to get Sam to terminate OS 12 off the internet." She winked, took the gun and a holster that was above it and strapped them firmly around her waist. "See ya!" Shay took off, her shoes padding softly over the sidewalk and crept up to the building Sam had entered. She could hear booming music coming from the inside and peeked through the glass doors, wondering what he was doing. Sam was at the other end of what looked like and ancient arcade, studying one of the machines. Shay looked above him and silently mouthed the flashing word plastered to the wall.

"TRON." She turned her attention back to Sam; he was kneeling now staring at something by the base of the arcade game. Then he placed a hand on the side and started to push the machine away from the wall.

_What the heck?_ Shay slowly crept into the arcade to get a better view of what Sam was doing, he was so intent on whatever he had discovered behind TRON, he never once looked back to notice a shadow detach itself from the door. Instead, Sam disappeared into the small dark opening with Shay quickly following.

_Stupid, I should have confronted him back in the main room_, The girl thought with a frown as she stared down the stairs Sam had taken. She could see the bottom half of a double set of dusty doors. There was a ring of keys still dangling fro the lock. Shay moved closer, the music behind her becoming muffled. Flynn's back was to her in the room and he was typing something into what looked like a touch screen computer.

_That's impossible,_ Shay thought, _this place looks like it hasn't been touched in decades, nothing that advanced could have been invented back then._ She was snapped out of her thoughts by a sudden whirring; some kind of machine mounted on a tripod started to light up.

_That looks like a...Oh no._ Shay's eyes widened in horror when she realized the thing was pointing straight at Sam. Abandoning stealth, the girl flung open the door and sprinted towards him.

"Look out!" She yelled and tackled him just as a blinding white light enveloped them both. The breath was knocked out of her lungs as the light dissipated and Shay could vaguely feel a solid surface below her. Her limbs were in a position they were never intended to be and she groaned in pain.

"Now I know what a contortionist feels like." she muttered.

"At least they don't have someone on top of them squeezing the life out of the poor sucker." Came an annoyed voice from under her.

Sam!" Shay scrambled off him, ignoring her sore body. She glared at him, "Well maybe if you stopped playing around with things you don't understand, I wouldn't have had to tackle your sorry butt." She snapped angrily, daring him to make a comeback. Her original mission of getting Sam to terminate OS 12 off the net was momentarily forgotten.

Sam gave her a surprised look, then opened his mouth to say something, but a sudden earth-shaking roar caused him to jump and bolt for the door.

"Hey!" Shay sprinted after him but stopped in shock. The room that had been full of beeping arcade games and booming music just a few minutes before lay bare, not even a speck of dust floated in the air.

"Sam..." Her voice was shaking, "What's going on? Where did everything go?"

He spun around, the same look of shock on his face as Shay, "I-I don't know." He turned back to the front doors, yanked one open and ran out into the street. She followed him, the only familiar thing in a seemingly alien place, and stopped next to him.

"Woah..." That was the only word Shay thought of when it came to the sight that greeted her. The first thing she noticed were the buildings; sky high towers illuminated by strange lines of neon blue accenting their dark sides. She stared up, expecting to see a sun, but the entire sky was covered in angry looking clouds threatening to start a downpour at any minute. Shay could see distant flashes of lightning.

She turned frantically to Sam and grabbed the collar of his jacket. "You better tell me RIGHT now what the heck's going on or so help me, I'll..." She was interrupted by a sudden spotlight from above trained on them. Shay let go of Sam and stared upwards, trying to see whoever was above. She was movement on the road out of the corner of her eye and turned her head. Impossible, the street itself was moving, falling away to create a gap with Sam and Shay stranded on a small piece of the road.

"No way!" Shay yelled defiantly, took a running start and jumped. Immediately, she knew she would hit the side of the gap; it had grown wider since she'd leaped. Shay tensed her muscles for the impact and slammed into the side. Her arms found purchase on the top, but the rest of her body was dangling over what looked like a bottomless pit. She placed all her weight on her arms, wincing at the strain and moved her feet so the soles were resting against the surface in front of and below her. The girl silently thanked Rebecca for pestering her to perfect the art of Parkour as she used what she'd learned to figure out a way to get onto level ground. Shay heard shouts of anger behind her, but ignored them. She pushed away and up from the side with her legs, then used her arms to take advantage of the momentum and move her body away from the pit. Shay slumped to the road, exhausted but she forced herself to stand, she wasn't safe yet from whomever had tried to grab her. She looked back to where she'd jumped from; a man dressed in a black skintight suit not unlike the one Shay was wearing now had grabbed Sam's arms preventing him from running. The same lines on the buildings criss-crossed over his clothing, only the color was a bright orange. A second identical man was pointing the bladed staff he held at Shay.

"Stand still, any attempts at escape will result in your immediate deresolution, program." His voice sounded like something digitized from out of a computer.

"What are you talking about?" Shay demanded. deresolution? whatever that was.

Sam started to struggle and got a hand free. He waved it at her to get Shay's attention then yelled. "Get out of here! Run!"

The gap between them was starting to get smaller and Shay knew once the edges were close enough, that strange man would chase after her. The helmet over his face unnerved the girl, he looked like a predator about to pounce on it's prey. she hesitated, not wanting to leave Sam with those creeps, but she had no choice. Besides, Shay would have more of a chance of getting him out if she escaped. She turned and sprinted down the road. Something whizzed past her ear and Shay ducked, instinctively dodging to the right then left to make herself a harder target to hit. Whatever they'd thrown was still in front of her, it glowed the same color as the men's suits and strangely looked like a frisbee. It arced around and sped back to Shay. She cried out and reflexively dropped to the ground, feeling the air above her head stir as the weapon flew back to the men. It made a rattling rhythmic sound and she knew if it managed to hit her, it would cut through her skin like a razor.

"This is not happening!" Shay yelled as she jumped back up and and ran, this time taking a side road so those men wouldn't be able to throw that frisbee/boomerang/razor thing again. She could hear one set of footsteps behind, echoing her own and she ran faster, vaulting over short walls and other obstacles to hinder the pursuer. The footsteps were gaining and Shay darted towards an alley to break the man's line of sight, but slid to a stop; she had trapped herself with a dead end. Shay heard her pursuer getting closer and knew there wasn't any time to go back out into the main street, so she grabbed her pistol from its holster and pointed the barrel at the road. She'd never killed someone, but this man seemed set on killing her and she had no choice but to shoot once he appeared. Suddenly, a pair of gloved hands clamped over her mouth and pulled the girl backwards into a door that had mysteriously opened. Shay started to struggle, but a voice whispered in her ear.

"Shhh! I'm a friend, be quiet and the black guard will eventually go away." Then the hands let her go. Shay turned around to find another helmeted figure, only this one was a girl. She wore the same skintight suit, but the lines were white in color. "I'm Quorra." The helmet disappeared back towards the woman's neck and she smiled apologetically.

"Sorry I had to grab you..." She was about to say more, but the black guard had reached the alley Shay disappeared in. Quorra placed a hand on her lips and motioned for Shay to move deeper into the building. The guard was cut off from view, but they could hear hesitant footsteps as he searched the area. Shay slowly crept backwards, keeping her eyes on the doorway and bumped into what felt like a stool. It shifted and made a slight grating noise, enough to alert the guard who appeared, blocking off what little light there was from outside. Quorra took advantage while his eyes were still trying to adjust to the pitch black room and took something off her back, then threw it at him. Shay immediately recognized the rattling hum as the frisbee tore into his chest. She gasped, expecting to see blood but the man exploded into a shower of glass cubes. His own frisbee clattered to the floor next to what remained of him.

"Grab his disc!" Quorra said and Shay looked around in confusion.

"What?" She asked.

"The disc, take his disc" She was looking at the pile of cubes and it took a moment before Shay realized Quorra was referring to the frisbee weapon. She slowly walked over to the cubes, knelt down and grasped it.

"What do I do with it"

Quorra gave her an odd look, then the woman's eyes widened. "User," She whispered, "You're a User."

"What are you talking about? What's a User?" Shay was very confused and she started to nervously fiddle with the disc.

"Any program would have known exactly what that is and how to use it." Quorra pointed at the disc which was still glowing orange, "A User is you"

"That didn't answer my question."

"I don't know how to properly explain it, Flynn will tell you everything." Quorra walked back out into the street and Shay followed.

"Sam? But he doesn't know anything about this place, I could see it in his eyes. He's as confused as I am!"

"Wait..." Quorra stopped and turned around, "Sam Flynn is here?"

"Didn't you just tell me he could explain things?" Shay raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Not Sam...Kevin."

Shay was silent as her words sunk in. "I thought Kevin Flynn was dead." She said suspiciously.

Quorra smiled, "He's been here for quite a while. Stay in this area, I'll be right back." Then she ran off and disappeared around a corner.

Shay started to pace around the alley, playing with the disc. She threw it a short distance and was surprised to see it came straight back. She caught it then threw the weapon a couple more times, it returned to her waiting hand every time.

"Cool..." She was about to toss it again, but she heard the sound of an engine and unconsciously took a fighting stance, expecting to see another red guard. Instead, a vehicle similar to an oversized go-kart appeared with Quorra in the driver's seat. The passenger door opened.

"Get in!"

Shay obeyed, "What is this thing?"

"It's called a lightrunner." Quorra cut off her next question, "I know you're curious, but we don't have much time, Kevin Flynn will explain." They took off down the road, then as the buildings grew scarce, turned onto what looked like a barren wasteland and continued on. Shay was staring through the window like a wide eyed child at a candy shop.

"This is so cool!"

Quorra laughed, "Welcome to the Grid, User!"

* * *

Well, there it is, the next chapter! Sorry it took such a long time, I've been busy.

Please review, I want to know what to work on

Next chapter, Quorra and Shay end up going after Sam to rescue him and Shay is deceived into thinking her enemies are her friends and friends are enemies, PLUS! Rinzler will be showing up, so look forward to that :D

( For Macs, my awesome reviewer who helps me edit a chapter: The reason shay acts so casual towards Quorra when she first meets her instead of when she met Sam in Encom is because Quorra was a friend in a seemingly different world and Shay had no one else to turn to. Plus, yes she is a girl and more prone to be trusted. :D) Oh, and that's an explanation for anyone else who was confuzzled.


	3. Contract with the Devil

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do NOT own anything related to the TRON universe. it is copyrighted to Disney. I DO own Shay and Rebecca, my original characters in this thing. **

**Spoilers for Tron:Legacy, violence, etc...  
**

Don't know how long it'll be, and please don't yell at me for changing the movie plot, it is a FANFIC for heaven's sake.

RINZLER FINALLY APPEARS! WOOT!

* * *

"So that's what this place is called." Shay took a break from the window and stared at Quorra, "Just answer a few of my questions and I'll leave you alone." She pleaded.

The woman sighed, then nodded, "What do you want to know?"

"First, where are those so called black guards taking Sam, and why are the lines on their suits orange when yours is white?"

"Do you mean circuitry? They're military programs and don't believe in Users. I fight for the Users, so my circuitry is white." She hesitated and Shay knew there was something more to her color difference but didn't push the subject. "They're taking Sam Flynn to participate in the Games." Quorra's face darkened in worry. When she didn't say anything more, Shay spoke.

"I take it that's a bad thing."

She nodded, "He has no chance against Rinzler, the champion, he'll get killed. The Games are just a form of violent entertainment for the crowds; they're not even a competition when Rinzler is fighting." She spat out the name in anger.

Shay was silent as a sudden idea began to form in her head. "When will they start?"

"Very soon."

"Turn the lightrunner around, my questions for Kevin can wait."

Quorra slowed the vehicle down till it made a complete stop. Then she looked at Shay, "I'm not trying to be impolite, but you are like a baby in this world. You will only hinder me and get in the way."

"If Sam's life is at risk, you don't have any time to take me to Kevin. Besides, I'm pretty sure I have the basics down so I won't get in your way," Shay argued, "I took care of myself in the real world, I can take care of myself in the Grid. Besides, we'll have a greater chance of rescuing Sam if there are two people." If that wasn't enough to convince Quorra, she didn't know what was.

Quorra was silent, staring straight ahead as she thought about what Shay had said. Then the girl took a breath and let it out in a sigh.

"Follow my orders to the letter and don't do anything unless I allow you to."

Shay smiled in anticipation. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go rescue Sam Flynn!"

Quorra spun the lightrunner, smoke appearing around it as the tires tried to find grip, and gunned the engine, making the vehicle fishtail before it roared off, back to the city.

"We'll need to find you a modified baton for a light-jet." Quorra said, "This is a two person vehicle so you'll have to fly above and keep any pursuers away once we have Sam."

"But I don't know how to fly a jet!" Shay exclaimed, horrified.

Quorra grinned, "You'll know how to use this one." she wouldn't say any more after that so Shay gave up trying to engage in conversation and returned to staring out the window. She noticed more buildings were starting to appear, those white-blue lines that Quorra had called circuitry running over their surfaces and lighting the structures. The lightrunner stopped in front of one and Quorra got out. A helmet appeared over the girl's face and she turned to Shay.

"Stay here, don't talk to anyone." The voice that came from the helmet sounded like a man's. Shay pointed it out, curious.

"I'm wanted in the Grid so I change my voice whenever I need to make dealings with others. That way I can protect my identity." She ran over to the building, opened a door and disappeared inside.

"Why do I have to babysit the lightrunner?" Shay muttered. The only reason she was helping Sam escape was so she wouldn't have his blood on her hands if they killed him. Plus, he was her best chance at getting back to reality.

_Wait a minute_, Shay thought, _Quorra said to stay here, not necessarily in the vehicle._ With a grin, the girl got out and began to explore the area. There was nothing much to see, just some empty alleyways, so Shay returned to experimenting with the disc. She threw it against a wall, expecting it to bounce off and come back but the weapon cut straight through, reducing the wall to a pike of cubes similar to what had happened to the guard.

Shay growled under her breath and went to retrieve the disc. She saw a faint orange glow a couple yards away down another alley and headed towards it. She was in unfamiliar territory so Shay used her thievery training to blend into the shadows, keeping to the sides of buildings so no one could sneak up behind her. She quietly padded down the alley, nearing her destination. Shay could see the disc clearly now, it was lying on the ground by the corner of a building. She moved to grab it, but sudden steps to her left made the girl freeze. Shay slowly turned her head, careful not to make any sudden moves as she surveyed the area, looking for the source of the noise. While she was searching, Shay picked up the disc and it hummed to life.

"Crap." She exclaimed. Whoever was out there now knew she was here and sure enough a disc came whizzing out from the darkness.

"Woah!" She moved her own disc to intercept the other and it bounced away with a shower of sparks, back towards its amber circuited owner. Shay's eyes widened; it was another black guard. She got into a fighting stance, holding her only weapon in front of her and prepared for the guard's next attack. The black guard appeared from around a building, already readying his disc for another throw. Shay tossed hers first and it hit into a wall next to him then bounced back to her outstretched hand. Taking advantage of her being weaponless for a few seconds, the guard threw his disc as Shay's was flying back to her. Only the girl's finely honed reflexes saved her as she sidestepped the weapon. It cut into her arm as it passed, making a slash in Shay's suit.

"Oh come on, this was 500 bucks!" Now she was mad. Shay ran at the guard. She was only a few yards away when Shay ran up a wall to her across from the guard's position and rebounded throwing her disc at the same time. Her sudden aggression startled the black guard and he cried out as the disc ripped into his throat silencing the program forever.

Shay was breathing hard from the adrenaline as her weapon came back. She grabbed it out of the air and walked back to the lightrunner. Thankfully Quorra hadn't appeared and noticed she was gone. Shay got into the vehicle, her mind still on the battle she'd just had.

"So maybe I'm better at using this thing than I thought." She said, absently staring at the disc's circuitry around the edges. Shay turned to her wounded arm and inspected the cut. Thankfully it was shallow; the bleeding had already stopped but it hurt like hell.

She noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Quorra briskly walking to the lightrunner. She held what looked like a black stick in her hand.

"Here." She tossed the rod to Shay as she got in, "Separate the Baton into two halves and it'll create your light jet."

Shay stared at the black baton, not believing a jet of all things could come out of such a small object but then she realized if people exploded into glass cubes when they were hit by lethal Frisbees, a light jet appearing out of a baton suddenly seemed not so impossible. She sighed; Shay still had a lot to learn about the Grid and its characteristics.

"Theses modified batons are pretty hard to come by so do me a favor and don't lose it." Quorra said as she once again got on the main road and headed towards a pair of unseen spotlights sweeping the sky.

"What was it before it was modified?" Shay couldn't help herself, blurting out the question.

"It was a lightcycle." Quorra furrowed her eyebrows, thinking, "I believe Kevin Flynn told me it was a different version of what you call a motorcycle?"

"Okay." Shay lapsed into silence, restraining from asking any more questions as they got closer to the source of the spotlights. She could see Quorra getting more and more tense as she drove. She herself stared ahead, watching the lights in curiosity. She wondered who this Rinzler was, he sounded like a pretty formidable person and was about to ask Quorra about him, but the girl held back. She'd probably see him herself when they grabbed Sam.

There was a sudden flash of lights in the sky accompanied by deep booming roars and Shay snapped her head up to see fireworks exploding over the massive building ahead of them. Only then did she hear the screams and cheering of a distant crowd.

"Shay." Quorra said, trying to get her attention as she slowed the lightrunner down, "You're going to have to get to that landing above so you can take off," She pointed at the top of the building, "I'll meet you there."

Shay nodded, then opened her door before the vehicle even stopped and jumped out, throwing the disc back on her seat; she'd need both hands to control the jet. Quorra took off and disappeared around a bend, leaving her alone on the street. Shay studied the sleek structure in front of her, noting possible hand and footholds she could use to climb up. After she mapped her route, the girl sprinted towards it then wall ran up a few feet before grabbing the lowest protruding ledge. Quickly she seized another ledge with her free hand before she lost the momentum. There were no footholds yet so she used her arm and abdomen muscles to pull her body up, allowing Shay to grab a higher ledge and free the previous one for her foot. Slowly she continued up the building, moving past one ledge after another until she at last pulled herself onto the landing. The roar of the crowd was so loud now it drowned out all other noises, even the fireworks still exploding in the sky. A booming voice rose above the others, coming from a group of people in the middle of what looked like a digital arena. Shay could clearly hear what was being spoken.

"Greetings programs. Oh what an occasion we have here before us; because your rumors are true!"

The crowd quieted down a little, waiting for the man's next words. "We do indeed have in our midst a USER!" He shouted out the last word and the entire crowd began to boo. The man repeated the strange word a little quieter and Shay could see someone in the field pointing to another in their group, the only individual who wore a suit glowing with white circuitry. The girl heard a noise behind her and turned around to see Quorra. Shay hurried over to help her up, but she waved the girl away.

"You need to focus on the task at hand." Quorra stood straight, walked over to the ledge and looked down; the helmet was still over her face and Shay was suddenly strongly reminded of a bird of prey watching its next meal. Quorra pointed at the white figure, "That's Sam. He must have played and survived in the Disc Wars since he's acquired a suit." She looked Shay up and down, "I didn't get you outfitted because you'll need as much stealth as possible and the circuitry lines would give you away. Let's just hope the light jet will mirror your clothing." Her head stopped moving as she grew silent and Shay knew she'd seen the rip in her suit.

"What happened?" Quorra asked warily, her changed voice making the question sound like a demand. Shay shrugged her shoulders, trying to act like it was no big deal.

"I was practicing throwing the disc when a black guard attacked me. He ripped my suit and made a shallow cut in my arm, but I was able to take care of him before he did any more damage."

"You derezzed him?" Quorra asked incredulously.

"Does that mean making the guy explode into little bitty cubes?" When Quorra nodded, Shay said, "Then yes, I derezzed him." She raised an annoyed eyebrow at the lack of faith in her abilities.

"I'm impressed, I didn't think you'd be able to catch on so quickly."

Shay glared at her, offended and Quorra chuckled before turning her attention back to the arena. The speaker was talking again, his voice almost overpowered by the crowd's roar as he announced another figure descending a set of stairs. This one's circuitry was a bright yellow and Shay saw Quorra clenching her fists in anger.

"You liberator, your illuminary, your leader, the one who vanquished the tyranny of the Users those many cycles ago, CLU!" A burst of fireworks flew into the sky as the crowd cheered for him thumping their feet to make more noise.

Quorra stiffly stood up and walked away from the arena. "Stay here, separate the baton when you see me and jump." She abruptly ordered before using a device much like a grappling hook to descend the building. Shay focused on the scene below her, her eyes scanning the ground. Clu had leaned close to Sam apparently telling him something, then walked a few feet away, waiting. His announcer now had a box in his arms and gave him something, and then a few seconds later reluctantly walked over to Sam who took whatever was in the box and started to fiddle with it.

"What do I do with this?" His voice echoed over the arena.

"Not that." The announcer sneered, causing the crowd to break into laughter.

Clu broke into a sprint then jumped up in the air, throwing his arms out wide like he was about to sky dive. Then right before Shay's eyes, a large machine appeared under him, little yellow lines joining together to form what looked like a motorcycle.

"A lightcycle." Shay breathed in wonder, her eyes wide as she watched him circle around Sam. He was soon joined by four other lightcycles with the black guard's signature orange hues. They all turned in unison, forming a point with Clu at the head and flew towards Sam who had team members of his own appear in white circuitry. The orange group drove past, scattering their opponents and headed to Shay's end of the arena. She focused her attention on Sam's team. Everyone but him had activated their batons and she watched as he mirrored Clu's actions, sprinting and throwing himself into the air, a white lightcycle appearing beneath him. He caught up to his partners and took the lead.

The arena began to transform, creating ramps and twisting paths that led to a second level below. Immediately, both teams split up, barriers of what looked like a mix of water and light appearing behind the vehicles. Shay was able to easily track Clu since he was the only one with a yellow lightcycle. Sam on the other hand had disappeared from her view. Quorra still hadn't shown and she fingered her light jet baton, waiting for her signal. A couple lightcycles dropped down to the other level and drove underneath their targets, waiting for the right time to take them out.

_Reminds me of those Roman Arenas where gladiators fought,_ Shay thought, watching with interest as a white team member was derezzed by an orange barrier which had abruptly been placed in front of him, _but there's no blood; they're only programs after all...except for Sam._ She looked at her arm; apparently humans bled, _Still, it's pretty exciting to see. _There was a tremendous crash from below and Shay turned her head to see one of Sam's team had collided with the wall of the arena, derezzing him as well as his lightcycle. The cheers of the crowd voiced their approval at the battles between competitors.

Her attention was brought to a corner of the arena as this time one of Clu's team crashed into a barrier when his opponent flew over his vehicle and made a ninety degree turn in front of him. She then turned her head to watch as Clu took a twisting ramp from above speeding towards a white vehicle who was driving up it. As they came closer together, Clu took the disc off his back and beheaded the driver. The now rider less lightcycle shot up into the air and smashed itself to pieces right in front of another white vehicle, making it swerve sharply and change direction. The last two members of Sam's team came together while the rest of Clu's other riders circled around the arena. Clu himself was underground.

"What are you going to do now Sam?" Shay muttered, watching everything intently, "They've proven themselves to be superior in skill on here." She grinned in anticipation as he and his partner separated. An orange lightcycle went after one of them while the other white team member drove ahead. The white lightcycle drove up and down ramps and his opponent mirrored his actions before they swerved close together, then he drove to the left while the orange one went on ahead, crashing into a light barrier that had been strategically placed directly in its path. Letting out a mangled scream the man exploded as his body flew into the barrier with a sickening crunch that could be heard even up where Shay was. She winced at the sound.

"Ouch...two more to go." She said, scrutinizing the scene below as Sam and his partner drove up a ramp and trapped the last orange opponent between their barriers, narrowing his available space into a choke hold and effectively destroying the man. His body made one of the lightcycles flip over, making it derezz and throwing its rider onto the arena. His team member turned around, deactivating his barrier for more speed and picked up the baton that had slid a distance away. He came near to his teammate bust just as he reached out to give the baton to him, Clu appeared out of nowhere, flying into the air as he sped up a ramp from below and ran over the man.

Shay smiled smugly as Clu and Sam drove to opposite sides of the arena, then turned and faced each other, both lightcycles speeding to the center. Clu still had his disc out and used it to slash at Sam's vehicle, derezzing it and making Sam slide across the ground. His yellow lightcycle drove off a ways and circled around. Clu leaned down and brushed his disc across the ground, creating a shower of sparks before he raised it back up, pointing the weapon straight out at chest level. Shay diverted her attention back to Sam as he stood up, activating his disc and boldly waited for the attack. She admired his courage in the face of imminent danger but sooner or later it would get him into trouble he might not be able to escape.

She made another quick scan of the arena for Quorra before turning to look at Clu. Just as he was nearing his target, the sudden roar of an engine made both opponents turn their heads. Quorra's lightrunner shot out trailing a blue barrier behind it. The vehicle drove between them and Clu slid sideways as he tried to prevent from smashing into the obstacle. His lightcycle hit the barrier and catapulted Clu over it.

"Illegal combatant on the field." A female voice announced as the lightrunner swerved around, heading for Sam.

"That's my cue!" Shay said. She stood up and before her logical reasoning skills could react, jumped. She held the baton in both hands as she fell and pulled it apart. Immediately, a series of lines appeared under her and joined together to form a sleek, black flight machine not unlike a small plane.

"I guess Quorra was right." Shay said as she studied the jet; there wasn't any circuitry on its surface. She leaned closer into the jet and flew upwards, keeping the lightrunner in her sights. She could see Clu had recovered from the collision and was kneeling down, in no hurry to go after Sam.

"Now what makes you so sure you can prevent them from escaping?" Shay asked, scrutinizing his actions in curiosity.

"System failure," The same female voice announced, "Release Rinzler."

"Oh... that's why." Shay watched as three red-orange lightcycles flew towards the lightrunner. Something about them was odd and she circled closer, trying to figure it out. When the vehicles flipped over, she realized they had been driving upside down. "This place just keeps getting stranger and stranger." The girl exclaimed. She dove down and swept towards them as they pursued Sam and Quorra, "Not on my watch." She growled as she leveled out and pushed the buttons by her handles, releasing a steady stream of projectiles at the lightcycles. One of them went down on her first sweep and she back flipped around to make another advance behind them. She once again shot at Rinzler and the black guard, taking them down. As Rinzler's lightcycle derezzed, he produced another baton while still flying in the air and brought out a backup vehicle. He continued after the lightrunner with Shay hot on his heels. She noticed a small switch near her handles and flipped it, watching with amazement as a light barrier similar to the lightcycle ones appeared behind the jet. It looked like a pure black ribbon, so dark it glowed with a deadly hue. Shay whooped, grinning wide as she flew ahead of Rinzler and abruptly dove in front of him, leaving the barrier right in his path and forcing the man to screech to a halt.

"Ha!" She yelled out in triumph as she watched Quorra blow a hole in the arena wall and jump the lightrunner through it. She hovered by Rinzler, making sure he didn't pursue, then made a move to follow Sam. Something came unexpectedly whizzing past her head and she ducked, swiveling the jet around to see who had attacked her. With wide eyes, she saw two orange discs flying at her from different directions. One flew past as she turned her vehicle sideways, trying to make it ascend, but the other one slammed into one of the wings before she had the chance to get to safety. With a horrible screeching sound, the jet nosedived, going into a tight corkscrew; Shay could only hang on for dear life. The jet crashed into the arena floor, exploding and throwing her sideways fifteen feet. She landed on her back, rolling painfully before finally coming to a stop. Shay coughed, wincing as she spit out a mouthful of blood and stood up, trying to get her bearings. She heard running and spun around, instinctively dodging to the left as she did so. Rinzler slid to an abrupt stop beside her and attacked the girl with his discs, the same ones who had brought her jet down. "Hey!" She cried out in shock as one of the discs came too close for comfort. Shay defended herself by using what she'd learned from Rebecca's teachings and executed a scissor kick, trying to catch her opponent off guard. Rinzler backed away and made a move to throw one of his discs, but before either of them could continue, a voice exclaimed, "Stop!" Shay turned her head to see none other than Clu walking towards them a distance away; a helmet covered his face preventing Shay from seeing his face. She glared at her attacker before facing Clu, careful to keep Rinzler in her sights in case he tried something. "If you're going to kill me, get it over with."

Clu's hand tightened around the disc he had been holding, but then he startled her by breaking out in laughter. "If I had wanted to kill you, I would have let Rinzler tear you apart without any interference." He beckoned her with a hand, "Come with me and all your questions will be answered."

Rinzler was standing by her and as she turned to look, cocked his head to the side, a strange purring noise coming from his black helmet. She didn't doubt he would take her out if she refused Clu so Shay began to walk. He led her up the same flight of stairs he had come down before the lightcycle battle and they entered a large, hovering structure covered in glowing yellow lines. The group came to a room with a glass window taking up the entire opposite wall. Shay leaned forward and saw it overlooked the arena and spectator stands. Clu slowly walked over to it and stood, studying the view. Shay made a move to copy him, but Rinzler grabbed her shoulder and pulled the girl backwards.

"Get your hands off me!" She snapped, taking hold of his arm and twisting it. Rinzler slipped the limb out of her grasp so fast she didn't have time to react as he swept her feet out from under her. Shay's elbows cracked painfully on the floor when she tried to prevent her head from hitting the ground. She laid there, gasping as Clu turned around and deactivated his helmet, pieces of it receding to the back of his suit.

Shay stared at his face with wide eyes. "Mr. Flynn?" She asked, unbelieving.

"Clu is my name here." The man answered, smiling as he helped her to stand. Shay was quiet, watching him as he walked around her, "Where's your disc?" He asked, lightly touching her upper back, "And you haven't been given a suit yet." He gestured to two black guards who had been stationed by the doors, "Take..." He looked at her expectantly.

"Shay." The girl answered, "My name is Shay." He was being polite to her so she chose to cooperate for now. Still, that whole encounter with Rinzler had left Shay wary and she kept her guard up, not giving him any more information about herself.

"Take Shay to the armory and provide her an identity disc. When she's been outfitted, bring her to me."

The black guards nodded and one took hold of her arm, but Shay slapped his hand away.

"I can walk fine without you guiding me." She glared at him. The guards made no more attempts to touch her as they led Shay down to a windowless room. One pointed to the middle and she walked forward to the small circle situated in the floor.

"Stay, the sirens will soon provide you with everything." He said, then marched out with his comrade in tow.

"Okay then." Shay said and stepped onto the circle. Soon after, something was placed over her feet, restraining the girl from moving. Panels in the walls opened and four women clothed in white suits stepped out. All of them approached Shay, the heels of their platform shoes clicking loudly. The sirens lifted their hands to eye level and their fingers ignited. Before Shay could process what was happening, her clothes were cut off her and sucked into a vent, leaving the girl in her underwear.

"Five hundred dollars literally gone down the drain..." She muttered angrily, but gasped in surprise as what looked like black scales appeared by her feet and crawled up Shay's body, molding themselves to her shape. The sirens had each walked to opposite corners of the room and lifted up plated armor from a shelf before returning to Shay. One placed a large piece on her chest and it produced more armor plates over the girl's sides, waist and back. The leg and arm pieces connected and did the same thing, black appearing up and down her body similar to Rinzler's suit. The sirens finished equipping her and they took a step back. White circuitry lights flickered and materialized on the armor while one of the women, a brunette walked over to a pedestal rising from the ground, a disc balanced on the top. Silently she picked it up and returned to Shay; holding the disc in both hands, the brunette walked behind her and clicked it onto her suit. Shay gasped as a bright flashing light blinded her momentarily. An ice-cold sensation coursed through her body and the room slowly came back into focus.

"You're ready." The brunette said, giving Shay a confident smile.

"Ready for what exactly." The girl muttered quietly as the sirens walked back into their panels and disappeared. Seconds later, a door leading out of the room opened and her two escorts appeared.

"Oh look, my favorite buddies." Shay said, smiling sarcastically, "Don't touch me." She added as one held out a hand. She walked out and they followed, guiding her to where Clu was. They stopped at the doors to the room and gestured at her to proceed. He was staring out the window again, Rinzler a black and orange shadow in the corner, and didn't turn around till the doors closed behind Shay, leaving them alone in the room.

"I hope they treated you well?" He asked, then turned to Rinzler, "Disc" The man took Shay's disc off her back and handed it to Clu. She faced him and watched as he pressed a button, allowing them to see what she'd been doing before she came to the Grid.

"You were chasing after Sam, who stole something from you, correct?"

Shay nodded, "I followed him to the arcade and he somehow transferred us both here." She was silent for a moment while Clu watched some more. After a few seconds, she spoke, "If you are Kevin Flynn, then why was Quorra claiming you were somewhere else and could answer my questions? Also, why did she take Sam with her when you're his father?" Sure he looked like he did twenty years ago from what she'd seen on TV about his disappearance, but Shay didn't know how time was affected in this place.

Clu let out a breath, turned off the disc and handed it back to her. "Quorra is a rogue program and exists only to mislead and take down others. She uses the lie that the Creator is waiting somewhere to answer their questions when in fact I'm right here."

"She did say she was Wanted in the Grid." Shay said thoughtfully. Some things were starting to make more sense. She changed the subject, "So that lightcycle battle was just a form of entertainment right? Sam looked like he was about to get killed."

"Of course!" Clu smiled, "Would you like to try it sometime?"

Shay grinned, she couldn't help herself, "Heck yes, those lightcycles seem like they'd be fun to race on."

Clu walked towards her and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Do you think you could help me get Sam back and capture the rogues who kidnapped him? That way we could both get what we wanted. You'd find a way home and eliminate a threat to me in the process."

"One thing for another..." She said thoughtfully, if what he said was true about Quorra, Sam was in danger and her only chance at getting back. Not that Shay didn't like this place, quite the opposite, but she didn't want to stay in a computer the rest of her life. Clu was just another person who dealt out contracts with a reward that she wanted and maybe even needed. Shay was trained to take what was offered and ask no questions, but that didn't mean she had to trust her suppliers. Her mind made up, Shay answered his proposal. "Only if I get the needed items to carry this out," Shay counted on her fingers, "I'll need both a lightcycle and light jet baton as well as some basic training on how to use a disc and anything else you think I might need." She stared at Clu, "Honestly, I know less about the physics and terrain of the Grid so this will take more time than my other contracts I've done." She slightly cringed as she remembered her messed up situation in reality, but placed it in the back of her head; she'd deal with that later.

Once she was done, Clu nodded to Rinzler who stared at Shay, his helmet rattling quietly, before leaving the room to get her supplies.

"Does he ever talk?" Shay asked, raising an eyebrow.

Clu shook his head, "Don't worry about him, let's get back to the task at hand. Shay, I need you to look me square in the eyes and promise you'll do everything I've told you to."

She obeyed him, saying, I promise I'll complete this mission and if I don't our contract is void."

"Good." Clu smiled as her circuitry lights changed from white to dark amber, the edges of the lines glowed a purplish black to distinguish the girl from ordinary black guards, "You work for me now."

* * *

Well, there it is, the next chapter! Sorry it took such a long time, I've been busy especially since midterm is ending this week.

Please review, I want to know what to work on

Next chapter, Shay is wondering whether this thing called "training" is actually another word for "Brutal torture all for Rinzler's entertainment" Plus, her and the mysterious Champion are paired together to sweep the Grid for Sam.

NOTE!: Clu is actually telling Shay the truth, but he likes to play with words when she's talking to him about the contract for finding Sam and Quorra. I tried to make it seem as if he has her by the neck and poor Shay doesn't even know it. Oh, and the whole "changing circuitry" thing, I know Users have white lights, but I decided to add the part where if a User works for Clu, they have orange circuitry. PLUS Shay never had the whole thing explained to her, so she still doesn't exactly know WHAT a User is, lol. Also, since her "original" color was black when she didn't have a suit, I decided to make that her secondary shade. As I said before, YES Users have white circuitry, BUT Shay didn't get a suit till later and in doing so (somehow?) changed her own color.

Alright; I edited this chapter and added a couple new things; thanks to Macs for pointing out pieces I needed to work on, I fixed them!


	4. Training from Hell

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do NOT own anything related to the TRON universe. it is copyrighted to Disney. I DO own Shay, Ayla, and Rebecca, my original characters in this thing.**

Don't know how long it'll be, and please don't yell at me for changing the movie plot, it is a FANFIC for heaven's sake.

* * *

Rinzler soon came back carrying a backpack. He stopped walking when he saw Shay and tilted his head to the side, his strange rattling purr becoming more pronounced.

"She's with us now," Clu answered to the reaction, "Teach her how to handle a disc and some maneuvers, then accompany Shay with sweeping the Grid for Flynn."

Rinzler nodded, handed her the bag and gestured for Shay to follow. She hesitated, remembering the ferocity of his attacks when she'd fallen from the jet and looked at Clu, uncertain. Guessing her thoughts, he said, "We thought you were an enemy and had to be dealt with. Since I now know where your loyalties lie, you're safe here." He gave her a confident grin that the girl did not trust at all, "Don't let Rinzler's appearance and skills intimidate you, he's actually pretty decent when you get to know him."

"If you say so..." Shay quietly said as she followed after the dark figure. He led her back outside, then stopped when they reached the lightcycle arena. There, he moved over to her. Unzipping the pack she was carrying, he took out a baton and handed it to Shay.

"Is this a lightcycle?" She asked as she placed the backpack on the ground and studied the rod. Rinzler nodded and spoke one word.

"Ride." His voice even carried a subtle trace of the rattling and came out in a hiss.

"But I thought you were going to teach me how to use a disc." Shay answered, confused, "How does riding a lightcycle relate to that?"

Rinzler just stared at her, purring softly.

"Alright, alright!" That black faceless helmet unnerved Shay; she realized this man wasn't a person to trifle with. Without another word, she faced the arena and remembered the way Sam had run before separating his baton. She did the same thing, sprinting past the still figure in front of her and jumping into the air. Just as she was about to start falling back down, Shay pulled the baton apart and returned to the ground with a bright orange and purple-black circuited lightcycle underneath her, matching the girl's suit. She raced ahead, then turned sharply and headed back to Rinzler. The vehicle responded instantly to her controls as she made it slide sideways and stop by him. Rinzler pointed out to the arena and Shay followed his finger. A series of twisting ramps had appeared, once again leading to the lower level. She turned her head to look back at the man, but he had disappeared. She searched around the area and finally spotted him some ways behind her on a lightcycle as sleek and deadly looking as it's rider. He raced towards Shay, then stopped by the girl. Rinzler pointed to himself, the ramps, then her.

"You want me to follow you down those paths?" She asked.

Rinzler nodded and revved his vehicle then shot towards their destination with Shay in tow trying to keep up as best she could. They flew down a ramp; Shay accelerated as she dropped to catch up to Rinzler. When she drew alongside him, he took the disc off his back and with a lightning quick strike, derezzed her lightcycle, making the girl fly forward before hitting and sliding across the ground. The deactivated baton disappeared to her side and Shay ignored the impulse to look for it. Instead, she stood up quickly, furious, and took her own disc out; the edges flared to life with a steady hum.

"Dammit, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She yelled after him as he drove further away. Before his lightcycle could get out of range, Shay aimed for the wheels and hurled her disc with all the strength she had in her arm. The weapon arced, an orange bullet in the air and slammed into the back of the vehicle. It too derezzed as her disc came back to her, but Rinzler had already jumped away and landed on his feet.

"Show off." She growled; Shay watched him warily to see what he'd do next. The man separated his disc and made two weapons. Shay tried to do the same to hers, but the disc refused to split, "Aww, come on!" She said as Rinzler sprinted towards her. She had no choice but to block the attack with her single weapon against his two.

"Is this your version of training?" She yelled, dodging a particularly fierce attack; their discs shrieked as they made contact, "Because it sure seems like you're trying to kill me!" She finally saw an opening and darted in, using her speed and agility as an advantage. Rinzler was forced to jump away as her disc came dangerously close to his side.

"I thought you were the champion Rinzler; you should have been able to block that." Shay taunted; the adrenaline coursing through her body made the girl bold and heightened her senses as well. The man said nothing and ran away from her.

"What, are you scared I'll prove to be a better fighter than you?" She called after his retreating back. Shay stared after him, confused. What the heck is he doing? She thought.

Rinzler stopped at the ramp they had driven down from, then turned around and jumped into the air, another lighcycle appeared under him. He held his joined discs straight out and sped towards her. Shay quickly searched around for her baton and spotted it a couple yards away. She sprinted to it, the sound of Rinzler's approaching vehicle motivating her to more speed. Shay heard the unmistakable rattling of a disc and she spun around, reflexively bringing hers up to block the incoming attack. Rinzler's weapon flew past without touching her and she half turned in order to face both it and her opponent effectively; she knew the weapon would eventually boomerang back to it's owner. When it flew upwards above her, Shay realized with wide eyes that the disc was just a distraction; the real threat had already made it's move. She flinched as Rinzler's riderless lightcycle derezzed next to her; he had jumped into the air just as he reached the girl and was now descending towards his target, both light discs held in outstretched arms. The man's weight alone made Shay buckle and crash into the ground; thankfully she still had a firm grip on her disc and even as he pinned her down, used it to keep Rinzler from attacking her unprotected neck. Every time he tried, she would swipe his weapon away only to be occupied with the other. Shay became exhausted by the relentless advances, her breath coming out in short gasps as her blocks grew weaker. Finally Rinzler hit her weapon hard enough to make it fly out of Shay's reach. He calmly placed the razor edge of his disc under her chin.

"No distractions," He hissed angrily, "Work harder."

Shay didn't move, acutely aware of the sharp lethal edges of the disc inches from her jugular. She swallowed, "Fine, now get off me."

Rinzler stood up and stared at her, "Get up. Try again." He ordered.

"Hell no, you're going to kill me." Shay said, slowly sitting up, She wiped the sweat from her forehead and reached for her disc but found a foot on top of it. She glared up at the man.

"Try again." He demanded.

"No!" She retorted, trying to tug at the disc.

Rinzler growled and tackled her, instantly gaining an advantage as he twisted Shay's arms behind her back. She winced in pain but stubbornly refused to cry out. He leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "Try again." The man let Shay go, then walked over and retrieved her disc. He threw it at the girl and waited expectantly.

"Fine." Shay said, then got into a battle stance. Rinzler crouched down, placing a foot in front of him to gain better balance and once again separated his disc into two. Shay held her disc and drew the arm back, preparing to lunge at him; her muscles were tense as she waited for Rinzler to come closer. He sprinted towards the girl, throwing one weapon and slashing at her with the other. Shay hit the airborne disc away, then executed a roundhouse kick, careful to adjust her leg so it wouldn't make contact with his other disc. Rinzler dropped the weapon and grabbed her foot before it could hit his chest. He twisted it violently, spraining her ankle and making Shay spin around in the air; her disc once again flew from her hands. She crashed to the floor and her nose popped as it was forced out of position. She could feel a steady stream of blood flowing down her lips and dripping off her chin. She squeezed her eyes shut, the pain overwhelming the girl's senses. Rinzler approached her, his footsteps slow and quiet.

"Enough for now." His voice rattled.

"Ow..." Shay gingerly held her hand over her nose to help stanch the blood. She slowly opened her eyes and squinted up at him, "I tink you broke my dose."

"Good." Rinzler walked over and picked her disc up.

"Good?" Shay yelled; standing up angrily she marched stiffly over to him and swiped her weapon from the man's hand, "Good? Why you little... I ought to bush you off a cliff!" Shay's emotions were so out of whack she couldn't think up a proper threat and Rinzler just cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Don't say anything." Shay seethed, her face grew red in embarrassment.

Rinzler turned, picked up his baton from the ground and activated the lightcycle. He waited for Shay who was trying to make her nose completely stop bleeding. The flow stopped after a couple of seconds, thankfully he hadn't broken it, but it still hurt. With that out of the way, the girl walked over and grabbed her baton from where it had landed earlier. Shay winced when her sprained ankle protested as she rerezzed her lightcycle. Once she got on the vehicle, Rinzler set back off towards Clu's ship and her backpack of supplies. There, they both deactivated their cycles. Shay placed the baton in her backpack and picked it up before limping after Rinzler who had walked back into Clu's hovering ship. When she entered, she couldn't see the familiar figure. Shay decided he would most likely be with Clu, but she didn't want to intrude if he was making a report on her progress with the disc. She studied the structure of the area around her; yellow circuitry lines similar to Clu's suit ran up and down the ship. When Rinzler didn't come back after five minutes had gone by, Shay huffed angrily and folded her arms.

"I bet he abandoned me just for spite." She muttered. She started down the hall that led to Clu's main room, but stopped when she heard pounding footsteps. Shay quickly grabbed her disc and waited for whoever the noise belonged to. A small girl in a green circuited suit darted from the hall corner ahead and sprinted towards Shay. She ran behind and grabbed her arm.

"Don't let them derezz me!" She gasped.

Shay shook her arm free and faced the girl. She studied the figure in front of her and estimated the girl to be around ten years old,. She had short white-blond hair that looked like it had been hacked at with a knife.

"What are you talking about, who's after you?" Shay asked, alarmed.

The girl's wide golden eyes stared down the corridor and she pointed. "They are." She whimpered and once again took hold of Shay's arm.

Two black guards appeared around the corner; both had their discs out ready to throw.

"Hand over the thief, program." One said as he walked closer.

"First," Shay snapped, "I am not a program, how many times do I have to say that, and second she's just a child!"

"You have no authority over Clu's law, identify yourself!" The guard raised his disc.

"I told Clu my name, why don't you go ask him?" She answered smugly.

The guards lowered their discs and backed off, staring at something behind Shay.

"Forgive us Rinzler, we were merely trying to uphold the law of our leader." A guard said as he bowed his head in respect, "We didn't mean to disturb you."

The Games Champion tilted his head to the side. Before anyone could react, he brought out his discs and derezzed them.

"What did you have to do that for?" Shay said, shocked, "You heard them, it was all just a misunderstanding!"

Rinzler turned to her and stared at Shay; his rattling growl grew louder. "No loose ends." He said and walked towards her.

Realizing his intentions, Shay placed herself protectively in front of the young girl. "Oh no you don't." She glared at him.

"Move."

"No!" Shay snapped.

Just then Clu walked into the hallway a curious expression on his face. "What's this?" He asked, "I thought I told you to go after Sam."

"Your dog here needs to be put on a leash." Shay said angrily, "He derezzed two guards and wants to kill this girl." She inclined a hand to the figure behind her who was trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. A small whimper came from her lips when she met Clu's gaze.

Rinzler's grip on his discs grew tighter. Clu placed a hand on the man's shoulder and shook his head.

"Let them be. We need Shay's full cooperation and hurting that girl will not help the situation."

Rinzler relaxed, but he still stared intently at the girl. Shay gave him a glare and moved so his line of sight was broken.

"Do you think you've learned enough about handling your disc to start the mission?" Clu asked.

"Yes, but the girl is coming with me, I don't trust anyone enough to hand her over."

Clu hesitated, "Why do you protect her? She's a thief."

Shay folded her arms stubbornly, "And I'm a thief in my world. Besides, she's a little girl and doesn't deserve to die." She turned to the girl and knelt down, "What's your name?"

"A-Ayla." She said; her wide frightened eyes never left Rinzler.

Shay followed the look and gave him the finger, then stood back up and took Ayla's hand. "Ignore Rinzler, he'll leave you alone if he knows what's good for him." She narrowed her eyes at the man.

Rinzler connected his discs together and placed them on his back. He turned around and started to walk, not even looking back to see if Shay was following.

:Miss?" She felt a tug on her arm and looked down. Ayla was pointing at her face, "What's that dark stuff under your nose?" Shay realized she hadn't cleaned up from the fight earlier.

"Oh...it's Blood, I forgot to wipe it off." She started to scratch at the dried crust, wincing when she touched her still tender nose or if some of the blood was particularly stubborn at being removed.

Ayla's eyes grew even wider if such a thing was possible and she backed away. "Y-You're a User."

Shay raised an eyebrow, confused. Why is everyone calling me that?" She thought. "I'm a human if that's what you're saying."

Ayla shook her head, "Users are the enemy, why are you here with our leader, Clu? And why is your color scarlet? I thought Users were white." Curiosity won over her fear and the young girl cautiously walked forward; she held out a hand and gently ran her fingers down the circuitry lines on Shay's arm.

"They changed when I accepted Clu's contract to find the man I came here with."

"Another User? Do I get to see him?" Ayla sounded both excited and afraid.

Shay smiled, "Well, you're coming with me so yes, you'll see Sam. Speaking of going," She looked around and spotted Rinzler some ways down the hall; Clu had disappeared while the girls were talking, "We need to catch up to Mr. Gloom and Doom. Come on." She followed after the man, "My name is Shay by the way."

"Thank you... Shay."

"For saving you? What were you stealing anyways?"

The girl grinned and brought out a baton that had been strapped to her right thigh. "It's a staff like the ones the guards use; I stole it from one without him even noticing, but when I was leaving he spotted me."

Shay laughed, "That reminds me of my first thievery; Ayla, you and I are going to be great friends."

The girls caught up to Rinzler who had stopped and waited for them next to the ship's entrance. He took out a Light Jet baton and gestured for Shay to get hers from the backpack. She took it off her shoulders and unzipped it. Five batons were packed into the bag and she stared at them, a frown on her face.

"Which one is which?" Shay asked.

Rinzler made an annoyed hiss and grabbed two of the rods then showed them to her. He pointed to the small lights in the middle.

"Three, Jet; Four, Lightcycle; Two, weapon." He said.

Shay nodded and took the batons from him. She noticed that they had three lights set into the center. She didn't dare say anything; the Champion seemed like he was in a bad mood and she could see Rinzler's muscles were tense. He stood stiffly, staring at her and Ayla.

"Here." Shay handed one of the batons to the girl, "Do you know how to fly a jet?"

"All of us are programmed to know how to use something." Ayla replied, "True, I'll need to practice, but I've got the basics." She ran and jumped into the air, then separated the baton. Her green Light Jet dove to the ground and ascended up into the black sky. Shay did the same; her jet still had a trace of the purplish-black circuitry at the edges of it's scarlet lines. She banked to the left and flew up to where Ayla was circling. The sound of an engine behind Shay told her Rinzler had followed suit. He sped past the girls and directed them to the right, towards a dark silhouette of mountains. They moved into as arrow formation with him at the head.

"I'll be back home before i know it." Shay thought; an excited smile placed itself briefly on her lips. She focused and swept the ground for anything unusual, "Let's hope I can find Sam before he gets killed."

* * *

So sorry this has taken so long, I went (regretfully) through a sudden change in obsessions, the culprit being Fallout 3 and Assassin's Creed video games. I finally finished this chapter and added a couple of interesting things to it;

Why is RInzler so mad at Shay? Is he really trying to kill her, does he want to work alone, or is there something deeper?

Just who exactly is this girl Ayla, and why is she a child when all other programs are adults? Is her circuitry color significant to the plotline? Was she really stealing a mere staff? Questions, questions, questions.

**Next Chapter,** I am doing a change in scenery and explaining a bit about Shay's contractors at the beginning of the story.


	5. So sorry!

No, I have not finished another chapter for this story; so sorry! First, I've been so flippin' busy with getting ready for college, and I also have absolutely no idea on what to write next, I've been trying to think up of some kind of organization/business that wants Encom's stuff, and for some reason I cannot. :( I have REALLY bad writer's block, so if anyone has any ideas for the "bad guys" in the real world, PLEASE MESSAGE ME I AM DESPERATE!

Okay, enough with the ranting...in this current chapter, I was able to write about two notebook pages, then stopped as no ideas came to mind. Currently this is what I have: Rebecca gets bored and turns off the Lamborghini, then she puts back the seat and falls into a light sleep accidentally. Two dark cars pull up and cut her off (becca's still asleep), then a group of armed men sneak up and pull her out of the car...that's it. O.o yup, not much to go on unfortunately. I was thinking of maybe the bad guys force becca to go into the arcade, they find the secret back room and all of them get transported to the Grid, but right now, nothing is concrete.


End file.
